A Difference of Opinions
by quadruped
Summary: Lance and Pietro fight, while Todd and Fred watch TV and comment.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

CRASH!! The sound of Lance and Pietro throwing each other down the stairs prompted Fred to turn the volume on the TV up.

"What are they arguing about this time yo?" Toad asked his friend.

"I dunno." Fred replied lazily. "Somethin' stupid."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lance grabbed Pietro's shoulders and launched the younger mutant through the front door, shattering it. A split second later he was laying flat on his back as his nose jetted out streams of blood. Pietro appeared above him.

"Admit it! I'm right!" He cried fiercely.

Lance kicked out but Pietro easily dodged the attack and threw Lance out the front door. Lance ran back in the house and rocked the ground beneath Pietro, giving him enough time to start throttling the younger mutant.

"LIAR!"

Pietro tore Lance's hands off his neck and drug the older mutant upstairs

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know," Todd began, "If they keep this up we ain't gonna have a house no more."

"I don't think it'll last that long. They'll tire themselves out soon enough. Anything good on right now?" Fred asked as he channel surfed.

"Don't think so. Keep looking."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pietro threw Lance through the upstairs window. The older mutant managed to grab the younger as he was flying and pulled him out as well.

THUD!! They both slammed into the ground hard.

Lance rolled on top of his opponent and again began choking him.

"Say it. Say it!"

Pietro began choking, but reached up and grabbed Lance's neck as well. He rolled in effort to get on top as Lance continued the roll in order to stay on top. They made their way through the yard and into the street causing a three car pileup.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Aw man. They caused another pileup, yo. Ooh! Go back! That was the original Transformers."

Fred changed the channel back. "Awesome. I didn't know they still played this cartoon. What channel are we on?"

Squealing tires cut off Todd's reply.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lance managed to break free of Pietro's hold. He leaned into Pietro's face. "Hallowed be thy Name!"

Pietro peeled Lance's hands off his neck and sniffed twice. "What's that? Smells like Teen Spirit!" He grabbed Lance's arm and threw him across the road back into the Brotherhood yard. He dashed across the street adding another car to the pileup.

Lance caught Pietro as he dove onto him and launched the albino back into the house. BAM!

He ran in and headlocked the younger mutant and began dragging his face across the railing and up the steps.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you know there's gonna be a Transformers movie?" Todd asked, as his gaze remained locked onto the screen.

"Seriously?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Oh man. We are so going to see it." The larger mutant responded excitedly.

"I pity da foo that tries to stop us!" Todd shouted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pietro pushed harder on the fridge door.

Lance, whose head happened to be in the fridge, greatly resented this and responded by shaking the whole house. Once Pietro fell down he pulled his head out and grabbed a nearby skillet and began beating the other mutant over the head with it.

"Ah! Ow! Oh you miserable bastard!" Pietro disappeared.

Lance raised both arms over his head, holding the skillet as a trophy. "Ha! From this point on this house is a – oooooh my god!" His face caught the brunt of a scuba tank that Pietro hit him with. THWAK!!

Pietro dropped his makeshift weapon and laughed as his opponent began stumbling around aimlessly. "Do you hear that world? Nirvana is number o – oof" He fell over as Lance smashed a chair into his back. Lance picked up another chair but was knocked over when Pietro hit him with the scuba tank again.

"Take that! And that! And thi-" Pietro's words were cut off as Lance's foot connected with his testicles.

Lance got up from the floor and threw the scuba tank out the window. Then he walked into the living room and pried up a floorboard before walking back into the kitchen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And stay out of the way!" Fred yelled as Lance walked out of the room. "Blocking the TV like that. Some people have no manners."

"I know. And now we have a hole in the floor. A guy could sprain his ankle if he stepped there." Todd responded, ignoring the meaty thuds coming from the kitchen.

Fred sighed as The Transformers ended. He tossed the remote to Todd. "See if anything else good is coming on. I'm gonna make a snack. You want anything?"

"Just a soda man."

Fred walked into the kitchen, past Pietro who had Lance on the table and was prying his eyes open while pouring hot sauce in them.

"Let's see, bread," he grabbed the loaf before Pietro could be body slammed onto it, "cheese," he found the cheese, and also several long brown hairs in the fridge, "cold meat," also in the fridge, also with hair, "lettuce, hey where's the lettuce?" He looked up in time to catch the lettuce as it went flying by.

"Okay, sandwiches are done. Hmm. I wonder if we have any salsa?" The large mutant opened the cupboard, which caused Pietro to smash his face into the door. "Aha! Unopened jar! Extra chunky! Now, chips..." A butcher knife embedded itself in the wall near his face.

"WILL YOU GUYS TAKE IT OUTSIDE?!!" He roared as he looked over at the two combatants. They both stared at him for a moment before Pietro shrugged and threw Lance through the window. Fred grabbed some chips and a twelve-pack of soda and went back into the living room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lance quaked the ground under the speedster, trying to make him trip as he chased the annoying albino. Just as he was about to catch him, Pietro jumped forward onto a tree trunk and pushed off so that he slammed into Lance bowling him over.

"HA! Admit it!" He sniffed twice as he continued, just in time for Lance to throw dirt in his face. "Achoo! Achoo!"

Lance walked over to his jeep and started it up. Pietro's sneezing fit ended and he ran, trying to avoid the vehicle.

Lance leaned out. "HALLOWED BE THY NAME!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, the way I see it, Leonardo is only more well known because more is known about him." Todd said, sitting on the floor near Fred, eating some of the chips. "Michelangelo's better."

"I'd agree with you, but Leonardo's done so much more. Mike's got one thing going for him and that's it." Fred replied around a mouthful of food.

"Well, I think we can agree that Raphael was better than both right?" Todd asked.

"Oh, of course. Easily."

"And Splinter was the best of all." They both said at the same time.

CRASH!! The window burst open as Pietro flew through it. His foot caught the hole where the missing floorboard was and he tripped, slamming into the wall which knocked him out.

"What-" Todd was cut off suddenly.

BOOM!! The wall exploded when the jeep slammed into it. The sharp stop caused Lance to fly through the room and impact the far wall. He fell next to Pietro, unconscious.

Todd sighed and turned the jeep off.

"When will they learn, yo? Last week it was peanut butter, this week some stupid song. What's next?" Todd asked as he shook his head at the two mutants.

"Who knows man? Besides, everybody knows 'I Fought the Law' is the best song ever." Fred stated pompously.

Todd gave his a friend a quizzical look and opened his mouth to object until Fred held up a fist the size of his head.

Fred grinned and went back to his sandwich. That had been easy. A shadow suddenly fell on him as Todd dropped from the ceiling.

"LIAR!"


End file.
